


Enveloping You in a Sensual Manner

by gandalfthesassy



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfthesassy/pseuds/gandalfthesassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So people really liked "Honorary Grump". Here's a sequel. Don't get your hopes up. (I don't have a thing for shy/awkward Dan, what the fuck are you talking about.) </p>
<p>Note: (yt/n) means your YouTube screen name, and (n/n) means your nickname or your real name, whichever you prefer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enveloping You in a Sensual Manner

This had to be the _weirdest fucking song_ you had ever heard. For that matter, it was by the weirdest fucking band in the history of anything. 

Seriously, who writes a song called "Dinosaur Laser Fight" under the name Ninja Sex Party? It sounded like a twelve year old's wet dream minus girls with big boobs. 

You pressed play after a brief moment of thought. Your eyes fell onto your music player, noticing the title of the song. As if you couldn't guess from the fact that, I don't know, the song was about dinosaurs and lasers and shit. 

" _It was a futuristic pre-historic blowdown_  
 _But it was quiet because in space there was no sound_  
 _Did we mention that this took place in space?_  
 _It did, so shut your face_  
 _Also there were robots and sharks..._ "

Weird though it was, you laughed. You noticed the cover of the album, aptly titled 'NSFW'. Yeah, if you came to work blasting this on a tiny speaker, you'd get thrown out faster than the speed of light. After pausing the song and going onto Steam, you quietly sang part of the Ninja Sex Party theme song. "Brian's a ninja, Danny's a hot Jew, and we are best friends, we are best friends it's true," you started updating your games.

A buzz from your phone stopped you from continuing your terrible rendition of a mildly questionable song. It buzzed again. You didn't recognize the number, but you figured the worst that could happen is the caller was creepy and you'd shut them down. You picked it up and answered, ready to sass your way out of an awkward conversation. "Hello?" 

"Hey, uh, is this (yt/n)?" 

Oh, you knew that voice. You knew it well. "Hi, Dan," you replied, a little flustered. It was safe to say you were not expecting anything further from what had gone on between you during your recording section. Barry had edited in part of your after-session talk with Dan but luckily cut off before the whole confession bit. And goddamn, did people start to ship you two like crazy. "Yeah, it's (yt/n). But you can call me (n/n)." 

"I've been trying to call you."

"Oh God," you stammered. "I'm sorry, dude, I was busy recording for the channel."

"Don't worry about it. I get it." You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. You had no idea that was possible. "Anyway, I've been trying to call you because I meant what I said, that I like you, and I know we haven't hung out lately. Could we change that?" 

"How soon are we talking? Because I've got to play OFF and then play a Mario Kart 8 match with some of the guys..."

"Right now." On cue, someone knocked at your apartment door. How the fuck did he find you? You went to the door, still on the call with him. You swung it open quickly to find Dan in a raglan shirt and jeans, the echo of stubble on his face, and his hair a complete mess. 

"This is extremely inconvenient," was the first sentence out of your mouth.

"I know, but I'm gonna be doing a ton of shit for the next few weeks and I wanted to come see you." Finally, he ended the call, and you stepped aside to let him in. Well, that was easy. 

"Next time, you should let me know so I can pick my trash up," you watched him walk into the living room as you slipped your phone into your pocket. 

"Okay, there's nothing on the floor except some Oreo boxes by the couch. This is way neater than my place," he called as you went to join him. You found him seated on the couch.

"That took no time at all," you muttered, half sarcastically.

"What did?" 

"For you to settle in."

"Well, I wanna hang out with you. Come over here," he patted the seat next to him. You jumped over the back of the couch, landing beside him with a  _whump_. Dan laughed, a little startled. "Okay, I kinda deserved that." He laid both his arms on top of the couch. "Hey, (n/n)." 

"Hey," you grinned, scooting closer to him. He draped one arm over your shoulders and you moved into his embrace. "So I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"Neither have I." 

"I started listening to Ninja Sex Party."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And it's the weirdest fucking thing ever. But I like the whole 'Danny Sexbang thinking he's hot shit' that you get from listening to the songs. One question, though."

"Okay," he looked at you, a little concerned.

"What the  _fuck_ is a sexatorium?" 

Dan threw his head back and laughed. "Honestly, I don't know! I guess a gigantic palace with tons of different places to have sex."

"Dude, you don't need an entire palace for sex. You just need to use your imagination." His eyes widened a little at your comment, making you giggle. "Doesn't he have a middle name? I think you talked about it one time on the show."

"Yeah, his middle name is 'you'."

"So he can be enveloping you--"

"In a sensual manner," he finished with you. The two of you exchanged a surprised glance, but you smiled anyway. 

"That's genius. I can't believe I didn't think of that. I did think about forming a parody band, something like 'Samurai Abstinence Patrol'. Their entire point would be the opposite of Ninja Sex Party: to stop people from having sex, especially with the infamous Danny Y. Sexbang." 

"Oh man, there would be so much hate-fuck fanfiction."

"There already is," you mentioned. He raised an eyebrow. "Not that I've looked for any," you stammered, "people have just recommended it to me."

"Come on. What's one that you've read?"

"Someone came up with an alternate-universe fic of us in the zombie apocalypse or some shit." 

"Cool."

"Someone else had us meeting randomly on a subway and you coming to my place to play video games."

"They're not entirely wrong."

"There was a Hogwarts AU, and you were apparently Slytherin and I don't remember what I was."

"I'm not Slytherin." 

"No? Well, there's also a crazy amount of porn."

"Not surprising." His eyes flicked down to your lips while his parted. You sat up slightly, your heartbeat speeding up. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking of how much shit you're gonna be in if you don't record tonight, then yeah."

"Make out with me," he demanded, all joking aside, hands moving to your waist and pulling you close. You obliged and threaded your hands through his hair. Your kissing deepened as Dan's tongue explored your mouth. A laugh escaped your lips when he moved his hands down to your ass. You wrapped your legs around his waist, and Dan responded by sliding his hands under your shirt and letting them roam your chest. When you moved to suck at his neck, he tilted his head back and let out a groan. 

"God, you're so hot," you moaned onto his neck, your teeth grazing his skin. He simply groaned again, and you could feel a tent in his jeans. His thumbs ran over your chest in gentle circles, building the heat in your crotch. With a sweeping of your hands, you removed his shirt and threw it onto the floor, pushing him back onto the couch. For a moment, you hovered over him, looking over his chest. Impatient, he pulled you down into another kiss. He tugged your shirt off as well. The two of you kept kissing for what felt like hours. 

Suddenly, your pocket vibrated. 

" _God fucking **damnit** ,_" you cursed, sitting up and pulling out your phone. Great. Fine time for Arin to call you. Whatever. You answered anyway. "Hey, Arin, what's up?"

"Hey (yt/n)," you heard on the other line as you felt something move next to you. Lips pressed over and over again on your neck as Arin continued, "do you have any idea where Dan went? He said he was gonna go say 'hi' to a friend, but he's been gone for longer than he said." 

"How would I know something like that?" 

"I kinda gave him your number. And your address."

"So why would you call me asking if I knew where he was?" 

A knowing pause. "He's with you, isn't he?"

You glanced at the man attached to you and sighed. "Yeah." 

"Well, tell him that when you two are done doing whatever you gotta do, we need to start recording."

"I kept trying to tell him that I need to record too, but he's insis--" Dan had leaned around and smothered your lips with his.

"(yt/n)? You alright?" 

You shoved Dan away. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm kicking him out now."

"Aw! (n/n)!" Dan pouted as you hung up and grabbed his shirt and yours. You handed him a shirt and practically shoved him towards the door as you threw on yours. "But it was just getting interesting."

"Calm yourself, Sexbang, go do your job and let me do mine," you rolled your eyes and closed the door on him. You collapsed against the door, running a hand down your face. You wanted him so badly, but hell if that wasn't faster than you wanted. 

After recording enough footage for a few videos, your phone buzzed again. A text from Danny. No, three texts. You unlocked your phone, turning off your equipment as you read them.

_hey (n/n) i think you gave me the wrong shirt??  
_ _this one's the wrong size_

The third text was a picture of him in your shirt. Well, shit.

But that meant you had his shirt.  _Fuck yes._

You shot him a text back. 

_sorry dude. this shirt's pretty nice though. I might keep it ;)_

Moments later, his reply came.

_I may be over tomorrow to get my shirt back._

You laughed. He'd have to fight you for it. You opened your editing software and got to work, stealing glances at your phone every now and then to remind yourself how lucky you were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to a fic I want to read more of called "The Adventures of Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian Vs. The Samurai Abstinence Patrol on a Quest to Save Earth and Stuff". Also known as the longest fucking title ever. Cool story, though, I wanna read more.


End file.
